


I Want You

by YutaAndLiam



Category: Oasis(band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutaAndLiam/pseuds/YutaAndLiam
Summary: 喝醉了酒的Liam&定力不足的Noel





	I Want You

Liam又喝醉了。

Noel憋着股火接住了从门外倒进门内的Liam，汗味、酒味混着在此刻显得火上浇油的女人香水味朝Noel扑过来，在他怀里软成一滩烂泥的弟弟囫囵呢喃着什么，酒气尽数喷在他颈项，黏腻潮湿感又在他那团心火上添了把柴。

Noel提着醉鬼松垮的裤腰将人甩进了浴缸，吃痛的Liam皱着一张脸开始大呼小叫，酒顷刻间醒了一半，半睁着眼看向面前背着光的黑压压的Noel，嘴里骂骂咧咧了好歹有半分钟之久，眼见Noel沉着张脸一动不动看他，他才瘪了嘴，乖乖低头瞅手心。

彼时正值兄弟俩的乐队刚结成时期，Noel忙得焦头烂额，偏偏进入叛逆期的Liam一刻也不给他消停，悄悄跑出去喝酒是常有的事，接着在午夜时分Noel尝试着入睡的时候踹门而入，浑身酒气地砸到他身上，再一动不动地睡着。

这哪是小时候那个乖乖跟在他屁股后头跑的Liam？但话又说回来，叛逆期间的Liam虽是变了不少，爱粘着他这件事却好像从没变过。

“快他妈把你身上那股恶心的味道洗干净，不然别来烦我。”Noel勾来一条毛巾甩到Liam脸上，换来Liam隔着毛巾的一声闷哼。

Noel跑到客厅的沙发上躺着，合上眼睛，浴室里没一会便传来水声，持续了大约十分钟之久，而后是湿嗒嗒的踩在地板上的脚步声，由远及近，接着有一两滴水珠落在Noel脸上，他睁开了眼。

眼前是湿漉漉的Liam，眼皮一如既往地半垂着，与往常无二的懒散神情。没穿上衣，没穿裤子，只一条毛巾围在腰间，水珠从脖间一路滑下，滑过赤裸的胸膛，最终隐没在毛巾下的一片未知里。Noel眼神有片刻的游移，就在Liam几近赤裸地站在他跟前的此刻，他嘴里的津液分泌得迅速，Noel后悔关了电视，房间里静得他无法去掩饰吞咽口水的突兀声响。

一分钟后Liam屈身伏在沙发边，头蹭着Noel的肚子，嘴里一刻不停地低声叫着他的名字，灼热的吐息和水珠一同渗进Noel的t恤里，交替着刺激他的腹部。Liam喘息着抚摸他的胸口，以近乎抓挠的力度，眼神里蕴满了情欲弥漫开来的雾气，那双天使般的蓝眼睛热情又恳求般地注视着他，妈的，他简直像只发情了的小狗，Noel心想。

可最糟糕的是他硬了，他在他弟弟醉酒后无意识的爱抚下硬了，Noel皱着眉试图推开Liam，但伸出的手却是软软地抓住了Liam还在滴水的头发，他闭着眼向后仰起脖子，快感一点一点侵占着他，Liam喷在他胸口的炙热气息烧着他，而腹部和指间的湿气也同时烧着他，情欲不可思议地迅速席卷开来，那团热火从Liam身上烧到了他身上，他抑制不住地低低叫了声Liam的名字。

叫出口后他便后悔了，他眼睁睁看着Liam像只得到了指令的小狗，迅速从沙发边转移到了他身上，气喘吁吁地将头埋在他颈间，嘴唇肆意地从脖子吻到耳后，再一路摸索到了脸颊，眼下，鼻尖，下巴，每个吻都带着细微的颤抖，也带起他难以克制的战栗，那些吻仿佛带着电流，酥麻的感觉汇聚在一起，再流向那个蠢蠢欲动的部位，Noel被Liam亲吻爱抚得舒服极了，他喘息着抱住Liam的头，抚摸他赤裸光滑的脊背，感受Liam毫无章法冲撞他时两人下半身碰撞在一起的快感，他快受不了了，这一切都太他妈美妙了。

“Liam，Liam，帮我把裤子脱了，乖。”Noel抚过Liam的额头，将他湿漉漉的刘海撩起来，看着他因被欲望折磨而皱起的眉，和眉毛下那双美丽到任何人都将忍不住被引诱的蓝眼睛。

Liam听话得像只小狗，他喘着粗气去解Noel的皮带，拉下拉链，Noel配合地抬起胯，让Liam顺利地将他的牛仔裤连带内裤一起褪到脚踝，又将他自己唯一的遮蔽物扯下丢到地板上，接着Liam将两人硬挺着的东西握到了一起。

Noel猛地仰起头，“操，Liam，操，啊......”

Liam闭着眼睛撸动两人的下身，喉间时不时传出啜泣和呜咽声。

视线因快感激起的泪液而变得模糊，Noel却又忍不住睁着眼睛看，他从未见过被欲望支使的Liam，他不知此刻的Liam还残留有几分理性，也许明天醒来他就将这事忘得一干二净了。Noel说不上来他会对此抱以怎样的心情，他希望Liam记得一清二楚，却也希望他忘得彻底。

Noel一下子坐起身，他将湿透了的t恤脱去，下一刻便把满身大汗的Liam搂进怀里，赤裸的肌肤紧密相贴的那一刻Liam“操”了一声。

“妈的，Noel，太舒服了......再多摸摸我......”

Liam用与平日里截然不同的甜腻嗓音喘息着叫他的名字，那具年轻漂亮的身体紧紧贴着他的，下身一刻不停地冲撞他，他的刘海紧紧贴在额头上，有汗液顺着脸颊缓缓滑下来，Noel凑近吻去那颗小汗珠，接着吻上Liam那双微合的眼。

这个动作使不安分的Liam停下了，他呆呆地被箍紧在Noel的怀里，感受着Noel温热的唇轻柔地按在眼睑上，他浓而长的睫毛如蝴蝶振翅般紧张又兴奋地颤抖着。

“Noel，Noel，Noel......”

Liam环住Noel的脖子，转换着角度送上嘴唇索吻，他伸出一点嫩红的舌尖去舔Noel下巴上的胡渣，惹得Noel抓紧了他的屁股按向自己，两人的下身又不可避免地撞在一起，Liam喘息间浑浑噩噩地想着他甚至不用靠爱抚就能射出来。

Noel移开唇去舔舐Liam嫩白的脖颈，他那总是一副流氓做派的弟弟出乎意料在穿衣上却保守得很，扣子总是安安分分地扣到最顶上一颗，把那对惹人注意的漂亮的锁骨藏得严严实实，而此刻，外人无法一见的光景正以最美妙的形态呈现在自己眼前。Noel凑上去亲那两块突起，纯粹的存在于孩子间的亲吻，纯洁得与此刻的气氛格格不入的一个亲吻。

“Noel，我好喜欢你，你知不知道。”Liam近乎疯狂地去亲吻Noel，似乎他丝毫不在意Noel是否会回应，似乎这只是句自言自语罢了。

Liam抱他抱得更紧了，短短的指甲几乎嵌进他的肉里，他不知所措地接受着眼前人悲伤情绪无法抑制的蔓延，他想说些什么，可Liam一刻不停地与他的舌头缠绵着，他便只好试着安抚这个顿失安全感的孩子，他抓过Liam的手放在两人紧密贴合的下身上。

Liam先迎来高潮，他的脸上布满泪液与汗液，睫毛上也沾上了些，Noel分不清那是情欲至高点时兴奋的泪液，抑或是此前悲伤情绪的产物，Noel喘息着去吻那些泪液与汗液的结合物。

Noel清洗完出来Liam已经躺在沙发上睡着了，他半干的棕色头发凌乱地翘着，疲惫的但又漂亮无比的脸上还残留着斑驳的泪痕。

“Liam，”Noel伸出手试着去抚平那几根杂乱的头发，眼神是难得一见的柔和，“其实我也挺喜欢你的，不过你会忘记的，是吗？你今晚说过的话。”

“我才不会忘记，”Liam坏笑着睁开那双蓝眼睛，他猛地去抓想要逃开的Noel的手腕，“只敢在我睡着的时候说喜欢我，你这个懦弱的傻逼。”


End file.
